Trust me
by Marcia Litman
Summary: "Você vai ter que confiar em mim."


**Título:** Trust me  
**Autor: Marcia Litman**  
**Categoria:** AU  
**Advertências:** Nenuma  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** "Você vai ter que confiar em mim."

* * *

**N/A: **Embora eu tenha usado os personagens de _Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos_, o conceito usado nessa fic se baseia no universo de _Exterminador do Futuro_. É importante conhecer esse universo antes de ler essa fic, para melhor compreensão.

* * *

**Trust me**

A loira o observava ao longe, no escuro, enquanto ele andava pelas ruas de Nova Iorque, mãos nos bolsos e rosto baixo, quase desatento. Ela tentava ajustar a sua visão à iluminação precária daquele trecho, buscando reconhecer aquele rosto. Ela podia dizer que o conhecia tão bem, apenas pela foto que deixara para trás. Uma foto que mostrava um rapaz que ela conhecia, mas que era bem mais novo que aquele que ela conhecia. _Nenhum objeto inorgânico passará_, as palavras eram claras como o dia em sua memória, e por isso não houve a ilusão de trazer aquilo que facilitaria a sua busca – ou qualquer arma que fosse realmente último, lamentou consigo mesma. Mas a fisionomia estava ali, em algum canto do seu consciente, pela quantidade de vezes que ela observara a foto. Annabeth só precisava ver o rapaz a quem seguia há algumas horas.

Ele entrou em um barzinho qualquer, e ela imitou o caminho do modo mais discreto que pode. Sabia que não poderia abordá-lo enquanto não tivesse certeza. Precisava esperar. Seus olhos vasculhavam a aparência do rapaz: cabelos escuros e arrepiados, estatura mediana, um pouco mais alto que ela. Mas não havia absolutamente nenhuma possibilidade de ver o rosto ainda. Talvez se a luz do estabelecimento fosse um pouco melhor...

Ainda mantendo a discrição, ela diminuiu os passos ao entrar no estabelecimento, procurando a mesa ocupada pelo rapaz, mas tentando não mostrar que o estava olhando. Rapidamente ela achou algum lugar e se acomodou nele, procurando continuar sua averiguação silenciosa. Precisava continuar quase invisível, porque o bar estava quase vazio, a não ser por ela, o rapaz que seguia e um sujeito com aparência de motoqueiro que estava no balcão. Annabeth tinha _quase certeza_ que era ele. Só mais um pouco...

O sujeito com jeito de motoqueiro se movimentou de um jeito que deixou Annabeth alarmada. Ela respirou mais compassadamente, buscando a pistola que estava escondida no bolso interno da jaqueta que vestia, aquela que custosamente achara, assim como a arma cujo coldre era totalmente envolvida por sua mão, pronta para ser usada. A loira observou em silêncio pelos próximos instantes, engolindo em seco. Qualquer reação precipitada a denunciaria. Mas uma reação atrasada poderia colocar tudo a perder.

Isso fez com que Annabeth perdesse o foco do rapaz a quem ela tentava determinar como aquele a quem ela procurava e sequer se deu conta quando ele se levantou e fixou o olhar sobre ela. Ele franziu a testa, antes de abrir a boca no formato da letra "O", aparentemente assustado.

-_Hey_, você é a louca que tá me seguindo.

Foi somente ali que ela pode ter a certeza que acabara de encontrar a pessoa que procurava: Percy Jackson. E isso aconteceu apenas um segundo antes que o motoqueiro se levantasse repentinamente de seu lugar, virando-se na direção deles e perguntando com uma voz que soava quase como um trovão.

-Percy Jackson?

Um arrepio na espinha da loira: era um exterminador. E ele também acabara de encontrar o que procurava.

-Sim?

Annabeth segurou o ímpeto de rolar os olhos. Como você confirma a um desconhecido assustador que é a pessoa que aparentemente ele procurava?

-Abaixa!

Ela gritou imediatamente, correndo para o rapaz e forçando-o cumprir sua ordem, atirando na mão do exterminador, impedindo que ele disparasse contra o rapaz. Annabeth disparou mais duas vezes nos locais que causassem o máximo de dano possível antes de puxar Percy pelo colarinho de qualquer jeito – ignorando os protestos veementes do rapaz – para fora do bar.

Annabeth achou um beco escuro e se escondeu com Percy nele. Os dois ficaram abaixados e os olhos dela estavam atentos à movimentação da rua.

-Você _atirou_ no cara!

Annabeth colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios pedindo silêncio.

-Sério que você descobriu isso sozinho? - ela sussurrou, franzindo a testa. - Ele ia atirar em _você_. Acho que essa parte passou desapercebida.

-Mas você matou o cara!

-Shiiiiiiu!

Percy ficou em silêncio enquanto Annabeth analisava o ambiente.

-Infelizmente não, ele não está morto. E ele não é um _cara_. Mas é muita história pra contar, agora temos que sair daqui.

Os olhos da loira vasculharam a rua mal iluminada e viu que tinha alguns carros. Ela escolheu um dos mais antigos, aquele que certamente seria mais fácil de realizar uma ligação direta.

-Escuta: - ela chamou a atenção de Percy. - você vai me seguir, sem discutir, e fará o que eu mandar, não importa o quão louco ou arriscado pareça.

-Por quê eu faria isso? - ele adotou o tom sussurrante que ela impusera como ideal. - Você é só uma doida armada que tava me seguindo. Ou acha que eu não percebi?

Ela respirou fundo. Não podia culpá-lo pelo susto. Ele não sabia de nada do que acontecia à volta. Ou o que seria do mundo em apenas alguns anos. Nada estava salvo, mas protegê-lo podia ser a manutenção daqueles que resistiam à dominação das máquinas, como aquelas que os procuravam.

-Você vai ter que confiar em mim, pelo menos se quiser sair dessa.

-E se você quiser me matar?

-Digamos que você terá que lidar com um homicida por vez.

Percy abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu dela. Então ele a fechou, acenando com a cabeça.

-Ok – ele concordou.

-Ótimo. Então o que eu vou fazer é correr para um daqueles carros. Você me observa. Quando eu der o sinal, você vai fazer exatamente do mesmo jeito que eu, então preste atenção.

Ele acenou mais uma vez e Annabeth achou que seria satisfatório. Então ela se concentrou no carro. Contou mentalmente até três, antes de disparar para o veículo que estava do mesmo lado da calçada que eles. Annabeth permaneceu abaixada, usando as técnicas aprendidas na batalha contra as máquinas para arrombar o veículo. Assim que conseguiu, abriu a porta e acenou para Percy. Quando ele chegou até onde ela estava, ambos entraram no carro, permanecendo com a cabeça abaixada enquanto Annabeth fazia ligação direta.

-Você parece experiente nisso – ele comentou.

Annabeth olhou rapidamente para ele antes de continuar.

-Mais do que eu gostaria.

Ela olhou no retrovisor e viu a aproximação da silhueta que não queria ver. Respirou fundo, a garganta secando e o coração acelerando. Os movimentos das mãos se aceleraram, tentando dar a partida no carro. Eles precisavam sair dali imediatamente.

Mais um olhar no retrovisor e ela viu o exterminador puxando uma espingarda. Ela se apavorou, apenas um segundo antes que o carro ligasse. Ela pisou na embreagem, engatou a marcha e pisou no acelerador antes de conseguir se ajeitar no banco, dirigindo o mais rápido possível, olhando nervosamente o retrovisor.

-Como ele consegue...? - Percy parecia desconcertado.

-Longa história. Agora eu preciso que você pegue o volante.

-O quê?

-Só pega a droga do volante, Percy!

Ele o fez imediatamente, trocando de lugar com Annabeth, e mostrando certa habilidade em fazer isso em um carro em movimento. A loira não teve tempo de se mostrar impressionada, antes colocando parte do corpo para fora da janela e buscando mira.

-Não desacelera, Percy!

Ela mirou a máquina e atirou: uma, duas, três, quatro vezes antes de recarregar. A velocidade do exterminador diminuiu, mas ela pareceu frustrada ao perceber que ele simplesmente não caia.

-O cara não cai!

-Ótimo! - Annabeth rosnou. - Mais um fato óbvio. Só... continua dirigindo esse treco.

Ela procurou na jaqueta outra arma que havia roubado, uma de um calibre mais grosso. Precisava tentar. Fez mira e atirou, sentindo o tranco mais forte que o anterior. O exterminador caiu e ela se sentiu mais aliviada. Eles teriam mais tempo para se esconder.

* * *

Era uma casa abandonada. O máximo que eles tinham conseguido com aquele carro e o combustível que eles possuiam. Annabeth agradeceu o fato de ainda achar algo que pudesse ser aproveitado em curativos e um colchão velho que ficara para trás. Teriam um lugar para repousar à noite, antes de fugir pela manhã. Muito embora ela soubesse que não pregaria os olhos. Estava acostumada com essa rotina.

-Então, você sabe meu nome, mas não sei o seu.

Annabeth olhava pela janela enquanto Percy estava sentado em um canto no chão, observando-a.

-Tenente Chase.

Ele apertou os lábios, acenando com a cabeça.

-_Tenente Chase_ parece muito impessoal. Ou você não tem um primeiro nome?

-Por quê se preocupar com primeiros nomes?

-Ora, eu _confiei_, como você pediu. Acho que seu nome é o mínimo que posso receber.

Ela não tinha argumentos.

-Annabeth.

-Ótimo, Annabeth. Agora, você pode me contar o que é aquela coisa e como você sabia o que fazer?

Um encontro de olhares rápido.

-Agora não. Acho melhor você dormir.

-Agora não? - ele se levantou e foi em direção a ela. - Olha, eu tô tentando não surtar, ok? Mas um cara, ou sei lá que coisa é aquela, tentou me matar, e você tava me seguindo. Então é, você precisa me falar mais que um simples _agora não_.

Ela encarou aquele rosto que lhe parecia tão familiar, mas que pertencia a um perfeito desconhecido. Ele estava diferente daquela foto e do que ela conhecia, um pouco mais novo, e mesmo assim ela podia ver aquele fogo no olhar. Ele era uma das pessoas mais corajosas e altruístas com quem tivera a honra de batalhar. E vê-lo assim, tão novo, só lembrava das saudades que ela sentia. Muito embora ele _ainda não fosse_ o Percy que ela conheceu, mas seria aquele mesmo que a recrutaria em apenas alguns anos. O mesmo que conquistaria o seu coração. Embora ela tinha a impressão que ele já batia descopassadamente naquele segundo.

-Nós já nos conhecemos, Percy. Quer dizer, você me conheceu agora, e quando me encontrar no futuro já saberá praticamente tudo sobre mim.

Percy franziu a testa antes de cair na gargalhada.

-Você tá vendo muito filme, né?

Annabeth rolou os olhos.

-E um Cabeça de Alga mesmo – foi o resmungo dela.

-Você acha _mesmo_ que eu vou acreditar nisso?

-Não, você não vai. Primeiro fará essas piadas que, desculpa, não tem graça. Depois vai fazer uma cara séria, igual a essa que tá fazendo agora. Aí vai me chamar de louca. Como eu não vou dizer nada, você simplesmente vai sentar naquele colchão, colocar a cabeça nas mãos e ficar em silêncio por uns quinze minutos antes de estar disposto a ouvir o que tenho a dizer. Então nem vou tentar.

Ao final das palavras, Annabeth percebeu que Percy se encaminhara para o colchão, repetindo o gesto que ela havia narrado. Ela então voltou o olhar para a janela, vigiando.

* * *

Anos se passaram desde aquele primeiro encontro e vê-la, um pouco mais jovem do que ele conhecera, parecia irreal. Mas era só mais uma constatação de que tudo o que ele vira e vivera era real. E, dentro de toda a destruição, Percy estava feliz em ver Annabeth mais uma vez, especialmente depois de ter sido salvo por ela. De ter visto ela partir em seus braços. De ter presenciado a moça destruir o exterminador que os perseguira.

Ele tinha pedido que ela fosse trazida depois que ele a achou em um dos abrigos. Seu coração disparou. Ele esperara tempo demais por revê-la, mesmo que agora ela estivesse mais jovem do que quando ele a conhecera.

-Percy Jackson, a lenda da resistência. O que deseja de mim?

-Annabeth Chase.

A moça pareceu surpresa com o fato de um dos homens mais importantes da resistência saber seu nome.

-Como...?

-Escuta: você não me conhece, mas eu te conheço. E preciso que você confie em mim. Tenho algumas coisas a contar.


End file.
